elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Infiltration (Skyrim)
Infiltration is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist Stalleo and his men in retaking Treva's Watch after he was forced to retreat from it. Background I must find a way to reach the gate lever on the inside of Treva's Watch. Objectives #Use the backdoor to gain access to Treva's Watch #Use the lever to open the gate to Treva's Watch #Meet up with Stalleo in the courtyard Walkthrough Stalleo and his two bodyguards will be located at a small camp outside a cave adjacent to Treva's Watch. Talking to Stalleo will cause him to inform the Dragonborn of his predicament and ask for help in gaining access to the fort. "Are you here to help?" What's going on? "Finally, reinforcements have arrived. I was expecting more though, you'd better be good." :Why should I help you? "We left to help with the war and these filth bags swooped in and seized the place. My family is in there." :I'm the best. "Good, the place is crawling with bandits. We lost some good men trying to take it earlier. I suspect Brurid planned this, there's been bad blood between us since the king's death. But to invade my home, kidnap my family..." ::Sounds like more than just "bad blood." "You ask a lot of questions for a mercenary. Just get in there and open the gate, we'll try and provide help once that's done." ::Do you have a plan? "The front gate is locked so you'll need to use the mine entrance behind us. Opne the front gate and we'll try and give you some support." :::I'll do it. "I wish we could offer more help, but our last attack went sour and we're all that's left. Good luck." :::I don't have time for this. "Fine then. The blood of my family is on your hands as well as Brurid's." :::What can I expect in return for my help? "My family is everything to me. Clear the fort and on top of the posted reward, you can have whatever items you'd like." Approaching and talking to Stalleo again will allow the Dragonborn to ask another different question about Brurid. Brurid? "He's a rogue mage who defected at the beginning of the war. I turned him in but apparently he escaped and now this." It is possible to enter the fort by simply jumping on the rocks it is built into, without having to start the quest to enter the fort and kill the bandits within. However, this does not affect the quest and it can still be accepted. In other words, bandits located inside the fort have no connection to the quest and the quest can still be completed after Treva's Watch has been cleared. Upon receiving the quest from Stalleo, the Dragonborn will be asked to enter the escape tunnel. When inside, there is a staircase with three bandits stationed at the top and a fourth to the right. The quickest way to kill these is to use the Unrelenting Force shout on the three enemies at the top of the staircase into an explosive pot hanging from the ceiling. This will spread oil all over the floor at the top of the stairs, and the Dragonborn simply sets fire to the oil, thus making the bandits catch fire. Note that there is an area to the right of the stairs with two chests. Continue following the tunnel and be wary of the bear trap awaiting upon leaving the area just fought in. After climbing another flight of stairs, the Dragonborn will find a bandit hammering away at an anvil. If the Dragonborn is of a high enough level, he or she should sneak up on the bandit and backstab him (which should result in a one hit kill). If interested in smithing, note that there are iron ingots directly opposite the anvil. In the other room in this area, there are two dead Nords and an Imperial Soldier. As an aside; they are suspected to be Stalleo's family but this is never confirmed. After completing the quest, Stalleo asks "Did you see my family inside?," to which the only reply available is "No, I didn't." Stalleo then states that he will take a short respite before continuing "the search." Enter through the door in the area and continue forwards up yet another staircase. Be wary of the two bear traps directly after entering the new corridor, as activating either trap will alert the two bandits at the top of the stairs. However, if quick enough, the Dragonborn can activate these once again and simply wait for the first bandit to die by standing on them. Quickly kill the second bandit and continue on. The next area is full of bandits (seven to be exact) which includes the bandit chief, who has a battleaxe of some sort. Either try to avoid the chief's lunges and make quick work of the other bandits in there before targeting the chief, or kill him first before the other enemies. Once all the bandits have been killed, pick the lock of the door (adept) in front of the sleeping quarters and search the chest in there. After this, follow the tunnel around once more. Note that there is a bookshelf of various weapons and armor before turning right in the tunnel. After turning right, enter the room on the left to find a Bound Sword spell tome. Head through the dining area and follow the tunnel around to a closed wooden door. Open it and turn left. Be wary of the trap on the floor that activates a spike filled gate to swing round the corner. Once again, follow the tunnel and one will soon come to a large staircase to the right and another tunnel that continues onwards. The Dragonborn can either take the forward tunnel and clear out the dungeon to the left before taking the staircase to avoid being attacked from behind or just climb the staircase killing the enemies along the way and search the room at the top to find a Courage spell tome and a Twin Secrets skill book. Whichever method chosen, the tunnel leads to the way out. However, before exiting to Skyrim, note that there is a chest at the far end of this tunnel but be wary of two traps along the way. Depending on whether or not the Dragonborn has cleared out the fort before activating the quest, they will either have several enemies to kill or they will simply just be able to activate the lever directly in front when leaving the tunnels. Bear in mind that it is possible to still activate the lever to open the gate regardless of whether there are enemies or not, after which Stalleo and his bodyguards will render aid in fighting the bandits. To complete the quest, talk to Stalleo in the courtyard and receive a Detect Life spell tome as a reward. The fort is yours. "Thank you for your help. Did you see my family inside?" :No, I didn't see them in there. "Hopefully they made it to safety before the attack. I'll begin the search after a quick restock. Anyway, here is your reward. Thanks again." Journal Bugs de:Auf leisen Sohlen es:Infiltración (Skyrim) ru:Проникновение Category:Skyrim: Side Quests